Meeting the Girlfriends
by Jupiter's Magic
Summary: The girlfriends of the three bikers are tricked into the biker house hold to finally meet each other. However, Raphael and Alister are not pleased. Co-written with white pedal. Read her stories for a clearer image. Not related to No Ordinary Life at all. RaphxOC, AlisterxOC, ValonxMai.


**Hey guys! So this is just a simple one-shot that I wrote with White Pedal. This does not in any way, shape or form related to No Ordinary Life. Violet is owned by white pedal. Read her stories, _Fear, Wrath, How They Met, and Meeting the Family_. Her story, _Girlfriend _is her version of this story. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Violet. Please review! **

* * *

Raphael and Alister were in the living room that Sunday afternoon. Alister was enjoying his mystery novel while Raphael was reading his book as well. Everything was peaceful in the household-

"Guess wha' fellas!" Valon exclaimed, barging into the living room.

…or not.

Alister set his book down and looked at Valon and said flatly.

"You found your brain?" Alister said flatly, setting his book down and looking at the Australian.

Valon looked annoyed by the redheads comment. "Real funny Alister," the Australian replied with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"What, Valon?" Raphael asked, putting his book down on the coffee table, grabbing a cup of water. .

Valon had his usual grin on his face. "Well, I realized that neither of us have met each other's special lady," Alister glared at Valon.

"Newsflash Valon. Violet has been over countless times and we all know you're dating the loud mouth chiwawa." Valon was flabbergasted that Alister had called Mai that.

"'ey not! She's not a –"

"We just haven't met Skyler…which is odd, considering she was apart of Paradius," Alister continued, paying no attention to Valon's comment.

Raphael looked at Alister's direction.

"It's not my fault that you two were never observant. You two _have _met her actually," Raphael stated. "She liked to keep to herself. In addition, she did private missions for Dartz."

There was a moment of silence when _his_ name was mentioned.

"As I was sayin," Valon said, breaking the silence, "I think we should 'ave all three of our sheila's over for a dinner."

There was utter silence as Alister and Raphael looked at each other.

"No," Alister said, closing the book he was reading once again.

"Come on! Why no'? It'll be fun mate,"

Alister had a calm yet blank expression"…You do remember the story I told you about Violet and the "_incident_" we had at the restaurant."

"...Do I even want to know what happened.?" Raphael asked, looking perplexed at Alister

Valon was silent as the thought wondered through his head. "Oh yea. But still, it'll be fun!"

"I have to second Alister on that," Raphael said, leaning forward and grabbing his book once again.

"Not you too, Raph," Valon whined, slumping over with his arms loose; a sullen look on his face

"I'm sorry Valon, but Skyler really doesn't get along with Mai. They hated each other at Paradius"

Alister had a look of realization. "Wait. Is that why little Miss Loudmouth kept complaining about things?"

"Maybe," the burly blond shrugged. "All I know is that they really didn't get along back then, and I really don't want to risk a cat fight between these two. Who knows that would happen."

Alister thought about the scene of the three women meeting, Little miss Loudmouth and Skyler getting on each other's case, Violet comments on Miss Loudmouth's attitude, she insults Violet, all hell breaks loose.

To Raphael and Valon's shock, Alister turned white a bit.

"So I'm guessin' the answer is still no?"

"Yes," both the redhead and the blond said.

It was at that moment that Alister's cell phone went off, indicating that he had received a text. Judging from Alister's smirk Valon knew who that person was.

"Violet?"

Alister looked up with a narrow expression "Yep, and the answer is still no."

"We'll, I 'ave to say is tha' it's a real shame fellas," he said, as he turned and headed up the stairs.

What the other bikers missed was his mischievous grin.

It was the next day in the biker house and all was relatively normal. Once again, Alister was sitting on the couch reading one of his books while Raphael was reading in his recliner. Valon was sitting on the floor playing a video game.

"You're rotting your brain cells Valon," Alister stated.

"Mind ya own business Alister," he snapped back, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Alister got off the couch and headed over to open it. To his surprise it was a certain curly haired woman.

"How's life without me?" the female said from the doorway. Alister was surprised by her sudden appearance. But he wasn't upset either.

"Hi Violet," Alister replied as he allowed his girlfriend access into the house. Raphael looked up and saw Violet and smiled.

"Hello Violet." He said, Valon looks at her wide eyed and happy.

"'ey Vi!" Valon exclaimed,

Alister helps Violet take off her coat "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Didn't you text me to come over?" Violet asked.

Alister raised an eyebrow. "No I shut my cellphone off...when did you get the message?"

Violet narrowed her eyes a bit. "Last night you text me saying "Come over tomorrow so we can hang out" but seeing your perplexed face I'm guessing that was a bull crap story."

Alister began to wonder about the scene.

The doorbell rang once again, capturing the attention of the blond biker. "Were you guys expecting anyone?" Valon kept looking at the screen.

"Nope. Sorry Raph," Valon replied, Raphael was suspicious about Valon's tone of voice. What the man didn't know was that Valon had wicked grin on his face.

"I'm already up so I'll get it," Alister said, walking towards the door once again. When the door opened, he was met with a pair of Hazel eyes. The girl had mid-length brown hair and came up to about his nose. Alister's eyes went wide and he silently clenched his fists.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a bit irritated.

Violet was a bit confused about his change of attitude to the girl. Based on the tone, it seemed like he despised the woman.

The hazel-eyed girl had a false apologetic look. "I must have the wrong house. I was looking for Raphael. Sorry to bug you ma'am," the female mocked.

A mechanical laughter, which belonged to a certain Australian, echoed throughout the house. Alister's eye twitched and he looked like he was going to murder the girl in front of him. Violet raised an eyebrow.

"I am a man," Alister said flatly with a hint of annoyance.

Violet was suspicious of the other girl. She smiled brightly at him.

"Ha! I know who you are, Alister," she laughed. "Long time no see huh?"

"Whatever," he snarled walking away from the door, leaving it opened. "You _do_ have the right house, by the way."

"Oh," she said. "May I come in then?"

"Nothings stopping you."

The female took the invitation and entered the house, only to be greeted by Raphael.

"Hi Skyler," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her towards the living room.

Valon saw the girl, and for some odd reason to Violet and Alister he had a fake tone. The pair knew something was up. "Oi! Who's the girl, Raph?" Valon said as he tried to hide his smirk.

Yep…something was _definitely _up.

"I'm Skyler Kaiba," she said, a smile on her face. At the mention of her last name, Alister's face visibly twitched.

"You're a _Kaiba_?" Alister growled.

Violet saw the anger in Alister and knew immediately this was bad. Alister told Violet about the war he went through as a child and how he thought it was Gozaburo Kaiba who killed his brother. Even though he knew the truth that it was Dartz's doing and apologized to Seto and Mokuba, the weapons were created by Gozaburo and were going to be used for a war.

Alister still carries those scars today after that. Now if he meets anyone with a biological connection to Gozaburo he will dislike immediately.

"Wait," Valon started, "I know Dartz mentioned the name Skyler several times but he never mentioned a Kaiba."

"Well, I went by my moms maiden name, which was Whitlock."

Valon went to the kitchen and then came back. "Are ya sure its her and not a robot alien?" Valon asked, using a fridge magnet over her head.

"Yes Valon," Raphael said yanking the plastic magnet out of his hands. "She's real. Why wouldn't she be?"

"I still can't grasp the fact that ya have a Sheila," Valon said, going to Skyler once again, and started poking her.

Raphael gave him an evil glare as Skye let out several squeaks (she is very ticklish).

"Knock it off," Raphael growled, slapping his hand away. "Go play your game."

Violet saw Alister's fumed face and had to do something, she went to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Relax, you don't really know her that well...just give her a chance, she could surprise you."

"I guess its time for introductions….again. Skyler, meet Valon and Alister, the other two former members of Paradius. And the girl on the couch is Alister's girlfriend, Violet."

"Pleasure to finally meet you," she said, smiling to Alister and Valon. "Although, I do know who you two were but none the less." She looks at Violet with a bit of uneasiness as Violet gave her somewhat of a strange look.

"So you're the infamous Violet. It's nice to meet you."

"Charmed" Violet replied, looking at Skye.

There was the sound of a motorcycle outside. Valon went wide-eyed and went outside, there in front of him was a woman on a red motorbike. When she took off her helmet long blonde locks were being blown in the wind.

Valon smiled as he saw the Mai Valentine in front of him.

"Long time no see hun," Mai said to Valon with a smile. Valon took her hand and led her inside as Skyler and Violet were talking. They turned to see Mai.

The moment Mai and Skye's eyes connected, there were visible sparks flying everywhere, and not the good kind.

"Whitlock."

"Valentine," Skye growled.

"Mai love, I wanna introduce-" Valon was cut off as Alister grabbed his ear and the red head and Raphael gave him equally horrifying death glare.

"Valon. Can we speak to you? In private?" Alister said with a low and icy tone. Valon gave a nervous laugh.

"W..wha' 'appens to be tha pro-OW!"

Alister yanked on Valon's ear and dragged him to the kitchen. Raphael turned to the girls with an apologetic look.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Raphael said before he turned and went to the kitchen, throwing an apologetic smile at the girls.

As they went into the kitchen, Valon got the lecture of a life time.

"What in Gods green earth were you thinking you idiot!?" Alister scolded, Raphael gave him an aggravated and desperate look.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" Raphael said, a little calmer than Alister. "There is bound to be a fight now."

Once Alister had let go of Valon's ear, he immediately

"Wha's the big deal fellas?" Valon says, rubbing his throbbing ear when Alister had let go. "We all know eventually they will meet since we are dating them. So wha's the problem?"

Alister stood up tall and gave him a dark expression.

"Let me tell you how it will go, and hopefully what I am about to say will get through into whatever's left of that tiny matter you call a brain. Like I said before, Little miss loudmouth is bound to get on Violets bad side with her "charm" and then before we know it there will be a cat fight. Second!" Alister exclaimed "You brought a Kaiba into this house!"

Raphael was shocked when he heard this. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Raphael demanded as Alister referred to Skyler as a Kaiba.

"Think about it! Since she is related to Gozaburo she is bound to have his money that he got from the other wars he created!"

"What about Seto and Mokuba?" Raphael questioned.

"At first I thought he was as grubby as his step father but now I see that he hates him as much I hate him too. And even though I know Dartz was responsible with what I went through, Gozaburo is still a monster! Even after death! And since she is one and is related to him without adoption I will not trust her one bit!" That broke the camel's back.

"Alister you don't understand she-" They suddenly heard laughter coming from the living room.

When the boys finally came back, they were astounded by what they saw. The three women were seated on the couch, laughing and chatting and were having a good time.

"What's going on in here?"

"Girl stuff," Mai stated.

"Pretty much the usual topics," Skye added in.

Alister and Raphael gazes shifted from the girls and then to each other; look of surprise evident on their faces.

Valon cleared his throat to gain the attention of his comrades. "So, wha' was it that ya two blokes were worried about?"

"Alright. Fine, you win," Raphael said, shooting Valon an apologetic look.

"For once, one of your brilliant ideas worked," Alister mumbled.

Valon had his signature grin on his face as he plopped himself down on the floor once again, resuming his video game.

* * *

_**Well, there you go! Again, read white pedal's story. :3 Laterz!**_

**_~Jupie_**


End file.
